


Distort This Earth

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Alastair is thankful how Nathan helped him maintain his pretense and deal with every heat, not knowing that everything is a lie.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 56





	Distort This Earth

The heat struck Alastair during a staff meeting. 

He tightened his jaw while secretly sending a prey-recorded message to Nathan, who was supervising new recruit training. Now he only had to hide and endure it until he could be alone.

_Hot_ … Fire of desire spread inside Alastair as he was safely home. His naked body felt weak and heavy, craving for any contact, any touch. His heat has arrived and suppressant wouldn't work now. _He needs…_

The sound of opening door startled him. He relaxed when he saw Nathan coming in. Only Nathan was allowed to enter his house when he was in heat. He must have received Alastair's message. 

Nathan locked up the door and held him in his arms, wiping his face with a wet cloth. "I am here now." 

"Please.." Alastair begged. Nathan has helped him through his heat so many times that he no longer felt ashamed with him. He would be all right. Nathan would take care of him. 

Nathan cut off his words with a kiss. He rubbed the web cloth against Alastair's nipples, which grew harder under his touch. His another hand grabbed Alastair's cock and jerked it. Alastair came with a scream. His mind went completely blank. 

"It's all right. Trust me," Nathan whispered in his right ear. Gently he pushed Alastair to kneel on the bed with his ass up. Alastair knew how greedy he must have looked, but all he could think of were Nathan's long fingers stretching Alastair from inside, torturing him with pleasure and anticipation. 

Alastair pushed towards Nathan. "More. Stop teasing me."

"Are you sure? Do your remember last time- "

"Now," Alastair cut him off. No doubt due to the years of suppressant usage to hide his omega identity, Alastair was unusually tight for an omega. Last time he waited too long and practically forced himself on Nathan when Nathan arrived. He had to stay on the bed for a whole day while Nathan fussed with him. It wasn't something he wanted to recall. 

They both moaned as Nathan shoved his cock inside, filling Alastair to fullness. "So hungry, so needy." Nathan's voice deepened as he drove into Alastair faster and faster, his strong hands grabbing Alastair's hips for better leverage. 

Alastair's world was reduced to the sweet friction. Nothing mattered but Nathan, his voice, his hands and his cock inside him. Nathan brought him to orgasm so many times that the pleasure stretched into pain. The overload of pain and pleasure brought him to darkness. 

Alastair woke up to the smell of bacon. Nathan must have wiped him up during his sleep, so he was comfortably clean. He always hated that as an omega, he was at biology's mercy, but Nathan made the best of the worst time for him, just as he always did since he had known his secret during studies. If Nathan reported that Alastair faked his alpha identity to the school, Alastair's military career would immediately end. Instead he steadily supported him ever since. 

Nathan came in as Alastair finished his breakfast. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," Alastair smiled at his friend. "I should go to work."

Nathan only smiled at him. The world swirled and dimmed out before Alastair. He was so tired. 

"Relaxed," Nathan said. "You can relax now."

Yes, I should relax. Alastair felt content. He only needed to obey this voice.

Nathan gently caressed Alastair's face, but Alastair remained motionless and his eyes without focus. Nathan smiled as he once again pushed Alastair into hypnosis. 

"Your body is completely relaxed now," Nathan said. 

Alastair's posture was usually uptight and perfect. Now he slumped against the bed like a rag doll. Nathan pressed a finger against his lips and pressed them open. Alastair didn't have any reaction. 

Nathan pushed a finger inside Alastair's mouth to play with his tongue. Alastair remained meek and silent. No one would have thought this was the normally stern and cold general 

Nathan was proud that he made Alastair into this. He removed his finger. "You are very tired and sleepy."

"Sleepy... " Alastair's eyelids were heavy.

"You are a good boy and follow Nathan's order. You are happy to follow his order."

Alastair was blushing with desire. "Happy."

Nathan pushed up his shirt to rub against Alastair's nipples. He twisted and squeezed them until they were hard as stone. Alastair was getting hard now.

"You feel happier and happier. You are very happy and you are about to come." Alastair was hard as stone and dripping. Then Nathan said, "Do you remember your order?"

Alastair cried out a choking sound. His body was trembling but he could only come with Nathan's order. Alastair never discovered anything wrong when he was awaken. 

"Who are you?" Nathan asked. 

"Alastair, Nathan's omega."

Nathan stroked his hair. "Good boy. "Alastair once fought so hard against this, but now he believed that he was secretly an omega passing as an alpha and induced simulated heat on his own. 

Nathan's desire stirred as he recalled how the strong alpha begged for being fucked by him, a beta. He was so beautiful being helpless and lustful with Nathan. 

"Yes, you're Nathan's omega. You loved being fucked by Nathan. You begged Nathan to fuck you."

"I beg... " Alastair was sluggish and slow when repeating his words. 

"You trust Nathan best in the world. When you are outside I will call you general. You are my superior and friend. When we are at home I will call you Ally and you are my lover, my omega."

"Your lover... "

"Now you are so happy for following Nathan's order. This is your reward." Nathan said, getting ready for another round. 

Six months later Alastair proposed to him, Nathan only smiled when his friends jokingly asked him how good his alpha was in bed. Some people were surprise Alastair married a beta but overall, people admired them for their successful marriage.


End file.
